


Valentine's Day

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, Concern, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gentle, I thought it was a cute Idea, NCT 2020, NCT U, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Romance?, Short, Valentine's Day Special, Worry, best friend!doyoung, but not like that short, destinee's pov, doyoung x oc, i hope you notice it, i know it's late okay, i mention blue rabbit creamery in this, i've been unmotivated to write anything, idk - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct doyoung, nct fluff, non-established relationship, soft, this is the fic where she kinda starts realizing her feelings for him i guess??, well unless you count their friendship as being established, which is a shop that another one of my ocs works at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: After being stood up on Valentine's Day, best friend!Doyoung cheers Destinee up by taking her out to lunch.
Relationships: Destinee & Doyoung, Doyoung/Destinee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Destinee Frazier is one of my original characters :) If you want to find out more about what she looks like, I've linked it in my profile!
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been unmotivated and I'm working on a big fic that has had me pretty overwhelmed. On top of that, I just had surgery and I'm trying to do well in school.
> 
> As of now, I will be continuing the Owl City series, it's just taking longer than expected.
> 
> This was requested by a friend, I hope you all enjoy! It's my first fic in a while and I thought posting something like this might help my writer's block :D The whole thing is from Destinee's POV
> 
> For Kiss <33

Valentine’s day. The day where romance smacks you in the face everywhere you look and has you staring wistfully at couples who pass by you in the street. That’s not the actual definition of Valentine’s day on a global scale, but for me, on a personal level, it is. Almost every year when this special day comes around, I’m alone and feeling sorry for myself.  
  
  
This time is different; I’m tired of self-pitying, so I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands and go on a date with a man named Seokmin who went to my high school. Unbeknownst to me, this day would be much worse than expected.  
  
  
My eyes are trained on the people outside the restaurant in which I’m sitting, and I huff, leaning my elbows against the table in front of me; it’s been an hour and my date still isn’t here. The glass door opens and I look up hopefully, expecting to see the man I was scheduled to meet. Much to my dismay, it’s just another worker checking in to start their shift.  
  
  
Disappointment swells in my chest as I realize Seokmin’s probably not coming at this point; I should just leave. I rise from my chair, apologize to the waiter, and grab my purse. As I turn to leave, my phone dings, indicating that a message awaits me.  
  
  
 _Doyoung: Hey Dest! Happy Valentine’s Day :)  
  
  
_ _Me: happy valentine’s day  
  
  
_ I pocket my phone and make my way out the door. It buzzes shortly after I exit the restaurant, but I continue walking, intent on getting to my car quickly so I can go home and cry. The wind swirls around me and I shiver, pulling my coat tighter around myself. When I arrive at my car and get in, I pull my phone out again.  
  
  
 _Doyoung: Do you have any plans for today?  
  
  
_ _Me: i did, but they were canceled.  
  
  
_ _Doyoung: Ah, I see. Do you wanna meet me for a late lunch?  
  
  
_ _Me: i’m not in the mood, sorry doe  
  
  
_ _Doyoung: That’s totally fine! :) Let me know if you need anything  
  
  
_ After our brief conversation, I realize that getting lunch with him would be much better than going home and sobbing until I fall asleep; I decide to call him and on the sixth ring, he answers.  
  
  
“What’s up?” He asks, loud banging noises acting as his background music.  
  
  
“Uh, so I changed my mind. Where do you wanna meet?”  
  
  
A short silence ensues after I ask the question, but it’s filled with movement and the rustling of paper; I can tell he’s in the middle of something even through the phone.  
  
  
“Is everything okay?” His tone is full of hesitancy like he wasn’t sure he should ask me that.  
  
  
“Honestly, no. I’ll fill you in when we meet up.”  
  
  
He hums on the other end, then suggests we go to Blue Rabbit Creamery, an ice cream place downtown. I agree and hang up, backing out of my spot in the parking lot.  
  
  
When I get to Blue Rabbit Creamery, Doyoung is already there; he’s outside, presumably looking for me. He spots me and smiles, waving. I smile back, though it’s a pretty weak attempt considering how I’m feeling. I get to him and he puts a hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the doors.  
  
  
The gesture brings me comfort, and I find that I’m feeling better already. The woman at the counter greets us warmly before we order; we sit at a small table near a window after receiving our things.  
  
  
Doyoung’s been shooting me worried glances, trying to gauge how upset I am and if I wanna talk yet. I sniffle, and he turns his full attention to me.  
  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” He inquires gently.  
  
  
I shrug, and suddenly my milkshake doesn’t seem so appetizing. “I was stood up.”  
  
  
Sympathy is conveyed in his dark eyes, and he makes an apologetic noise with his throat. I take it as an invitation to continue, and suddenly I’m angry.  
  
  
“The thing is, he’s a dude I went to high school with, and he’s not even that cute! I don’t know what I was thinking, making plans with such a douchebag like him. I shouldn’t have believed a high school fuckboy could change.” I laugh bitterly to myself, shaking my head. “Ya know, I used to have such a huge crush on him.”  
  
  
A moment of silence passes. “But this date meant a lot to me,” I admit softly.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Dest.” He reaches over the table and takes my hand, running a thumb over the back of it; the action makes warmth blossom throughout my chest and I inhale sharply, shocked at the feeling. He doesn’t seem to notice my sudden intake of breath, however; he’s too occupied with trying to console me. “If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t really get a date either, I mean… I mean not that I really wanted one, but…” He trails off on the last part, fixing his gaze on something outside the window.  
  
  
“I’m sorry too,” I whisper. “Can we go home?”  
  
  
“Yeah, of course, do you wanna go back to my place or yours? Anything you need, just tell me.” The entirety of his attention is on me, and my heart mends just a little at his kind words and calming aura.  
  
  
“Your place.”  
  
  
“Sounds good.” He smiles at me, but worry is still visible in his expression. We get up to go, and he slips his hand into mine, squeezing gently. “I got you, sweetheart.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate feedback, so let me know what you thought in the comments! I wasn't able to post this exactly on Valentine's Day but it's only been a few days so :)


End file.
